Too Close For Comfort
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: My wishful prediction for Episode 16 The Backup Dress.- "Guys and girls can be friends without it leading to some deep dark romance," Jane said rolling her eyes trying to convince Billy.
1. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not ****o****wn anything on Jane By Design (If Only)**

**Hi Everyone! Let me first say thank you so much for the reviews and followings for "Ready Or Not Here I Come". I love feedback and I love you all for it! So I ****wrote this because I was so inspired by all of your love! **This is a wishful scenario for next week's episode. I couldn't help myself once I saw the promo. It was such a tease! So here's to Jilly and their future relationship! (I have hope lol) 

**Enjoy!**

**Too Close For Comfort **

"Billy, did you hear me," Zoey said trying to get Billy's attention as he zoned out, staring off into the distance.

"Billy," she said one more time and he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, what, huh," he answered looking at her hazily.

"I said did you want to go see that new Spiderman movie Friday. I heard it was good," she repeated but, he still looked partially confused.

"Yeah...sure. That sounds cool," he finally said giving a small smile.

"Are you ok? You've been out of it all day. Is this about meeting my dads because they loved you," she said worriedly and he sighed internally.

He hadn't been thinking about her dads.

He hadn't even been thinking about Zoe.

His mind was on Jane and no matter what he did he couldn't get her out.

All he could do is play the scene of her dropping him off at Zoe's house over in his head.

It felt so...official, like something had changed.

And as he stared into her soft brown eyes in the back of her mother's car all he wanted to do was stay there.

She was his safe haven but, that was changing.

She was pulling away and he didn't know how to stop it.

So he just let everything play out and here he was sitting with his new girlfriend thinking of his best friend.

But he couldn't tell Zoe that.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling very well," he said unevenly, hiding his guilt for lying to her.

"Why didn't you say anything? You want to go to the nurse or something?" she asked, concern seeping from her, making him feel worse.

"No, I'm ok, really," Billy said trying to fend her off.

Billy's eyes shot up at the sight of Jane walking by, her face thoughtful.

"Jane!" Billy called out loudly and Jane turned.

She didn't look as if she wanted to come over but, she did anyway.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"You want to join us?" he asked almost pleadingly.

Zoe shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh no, I think I'll pass. I should go," she said trying to back away.

"Yeah...join us Jane," Zoe said unsure of what she was doing.

She knew Jane didn't like her very much but, she also knew that she was Billy's best friend.

"Umm ok," Jane said quietly sitting down across from them.

"Hey Billy, come here for a minute," a guy two lunch tables down called out.

Billy rose.

"Be right back," he said unsure whether or not he should leave them alone.

He could feel Jane's narrowed eyes on him.

The silence at the table was deadly.

"So, Zoe I hear you have two dads. That's cool," Jane said trying to grin and bear it for Billy.

"Yeah I do. Thanks," Zoe responded smiling back.

The silence returned.

"Uhh I hear you have an internship. How's that?" Zoe said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, it's great. Lots of clothes...and shoes," Jane said only realizing how lame her statement was after she said it.

"Oh...cool," Zoe replied back awkwardly.

"What'd I miss," Billy said sitting back down smiling.

"I should go. I have a lot of work to do," Jane said rising quickly and muttering good byes before walking off quickly.

"She hates me," Zoe said as Jane basically ran away.

Billy shook his head.

"No she doesn't. Jane doesn't hate anyone," he said and she gave him a look.

"Fine, maybe she doesn't hate me but, she definitely doesn't like me. Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Jane is just...she's...complicated. She has a lot on her plate and you shouldn't take that personally," Billy said trying to make a case.

"We've all got a lot on our plates Billy," Zoe shot back starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah but-"

"But what Billy? Does she have some secret life I don't know about," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Look Zoe just trust me. Jane is just...Jane. You'll get to know her," Billy said and Zoe looked at him dumbfounded.

"What does that even mean. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Zoe muttered.

Billy eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean," he said confused.

"I mean, Lulu warned me right? Maybe you're not in love with her but, I have a feeling you wouldn't be taking my side over hers anytime soon," she said and sighed.

"Zoe, Jane is my best friend."

"And I'm your girlfriend and if we're being completely honest Jane doesn't make me all that comfortable. I'm not asking you to choose me over her. That wouldn't be fair. But, I am asking you to take a step back. How would you like it if I was as close to another guy as you are to Jane?" she said and then stood and walked leaving him sitting there with no clue what to do.

**%^*&%^$#^*&)^*)&()($^&#%^ #$%!#% $#&&()*^(^*&#%^ $#^#&$%**

**So I think this will be made four or five chapters long. Not too much. Hope you like :) Let me know what you think please! Feedback is crucial. It helps me update quicker! Reviews people! lol **


	2. If It's Not Broken Don't Fix It

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything (I know, I'm disappointed too.)**

**Hello Readers! I was so happy to see so many views after only an hour and it got even better as the day went on :) It made my night and my morning so I decided to do another Chapter today. Happy Reading! ****Enjoy!**

******If It's Not Broken Don't Fix It**

**(Jane's POV) **

Ok, let me start by saying I want Billy to be happy, I do.

I really want him too.

Lulu hurt him and he's finally past that so, I should be jumping for joy right?

I'm his number one cheerleader and I can't even be nice to his girlfriend.

Sitting at that table with Zoe was agony.

She was trying so why couldn't I?

I don't trust her but, Billy does and that should be good enough.

I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to Billy anymore.

Watching him get out of my mom's car and walk up to Zoe's front door gave me this weird feeling that I couldn't quite name.

Things are awkward and I don't know what to do about it.

Billy's my best friend and things are changing but, I am going to do everything I can to keep him.

He's way too important not to fight.

I will do this, even if it kills me.

$^%*&(^*(&(%^&#%&^&(%&$^&%#^*$^#

(General POV)

"Can you hold out your arm?" Jane asked Nick and then measured it.

She was stuck doing the outfits for the school play because of her mother so, she was doing her best to get it over with.

"How are you Jane?" Nick asked and Jane barely looked at him, completely uninterested.

"I'm fine. You?" she responded.

"I'm good. Look Jane-"

"Can you pass me that notepad?" Jane interrupted not even realizing it.

The freshman she had asked handed it to her and then scurried off.

"We're done here. Thanks for being so patient," Jane said giving Nick a brief smile before walking off.

Jane halted as she saw Billy sitting on a bench on stage behind the closed curtains.

He was working backstage for the play doing the tech stuff.

She took a breath and then walked over, sitting next to him.

"Hey," she said smiling.

He gave a small smile.

"Hey Jane," he said weakly and she was immediately worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been feeling well," he said but, almost laughed at Jane's response.

She crossed her arms and gave a knowing look.

He should of known that she knew him better than that.

"I don't know...things have just been off. Me and Zoe. Me and you...," he said and she cringed internally.

"Me and you...what do you mean," she said as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"We're drifting Janey," he said honestly and her head sunk.

"Yeah I noticed but...it's fine. It's normal to drift a little as time goes on...right?" she said not knowing the answer at all.

"No idea, all I know is you're my best friend and I don't want that to change. No one can replace you Janey," he said softly looking up at her.

Her heart melted a little at the look in his eyes.

She knew he meant that Zoe couldn't replace her because of her statement to him before.

"No one can replace you either Billy," she said placing her hand on his.

He smiled, giving her hand a squeeze and then letting go.

"Jane I don't know what to do. Zoe thinks we're too close and I'm pretty sure what Lulu said on the night of your party is getting to her," he said solemnly.

"What did Lulu say?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, just being destructive as always."

"Well it couldn't have been nothing Billy if it's getting to Zoe. Come on, tell me exactly what she said."

"She may have said something about about...me being in love with you," Billy blurted out and Jane's eyes got big in shock.

Silence consumed them for a moment and they didn't look at each other.

"Oh...that would be a problem," Jane said quietly and Billy stayed silent.

"But, of course that's crazy," Jane said trying to laugh it off.

"Is it?" Billy said and Jane's eyes shot up, the mood getting serious.

"I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything but, do you really thing guys and girls can really be just friends. We're really close Jane and you never know what could happen down the road, even if we don't mean it too..."

Jane gulped.

"Guys and girls can be friends without it leading to some deep dark romance," Jane said rolling her eyes trying to convince Billy.

He looked unsure but, if there was even the slightest inkling of a chance that he could keep Jane in his life forever, he would take it.

"I mean...it's not as if either of us wants more so we're fine...right," Jane said rather slowly.

Billy hesitated looking her in the eyes.

"Right," he repeated but, their gaze did not drop.

Both their breathing had slow and it was as if time halted.

"Janey-"

They both jumped as the curtains flew open and the spell was broken.

They looked up to see Zoe looking back at them from the front of the stage.

"Billy dear, can you go fetch some mics from the back," Amanda Clark said smiling widely.

"Yeah Ms Clark, one minute," Billy said standing up and rushing off.

Jane locked eyes with Zoe for a brief second before lowering her eyes nervously and rising immediately to exit the premises.

**$#% %#$! #$~ $!$$ ~$ !%!#$~ #^&$^$^^%^$^#%^ #$ %#$&&(*&)&**

******I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I don't really know where I'm going with this haha so if you had any ideas and anything I would be open to that because I'm just writing as I go along. Just thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to inspire me :) Tell me what you think!**


	3. It Takes Two To Tango Or Three Or 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Jane By Design **

**Hello Everyone! Her's the next chapter. I'd like to thank Hoanubisfan (Guest) for your suggestion :) I ran with it. Hope you like! Enjoy!**

**It Takes Two To Tango...Or Three...Or Four**

**Zoe's POV**

"Ok Nick and Zoe, lets go over the scene you did in the audition," Ms Clark directed loudly and out of control.

I was convinced she was losing it and stressed out, though we just began rehearsing.

Nick and I walked on stage.

"Go," Ms. Clark said and I began.

"They're not even my real sisters. All they want to do is hold me down. They're evil. And I feel trapped. I just wish that I could break free and live a life my father wanted for me," I said in feigned sadness.

Nick grabbed my hand.

"You will Cindy. I believe in you," Nick said rather blandly but, I kept going.

"In me?" I responded.

"Yes Cindy, in you," he said looking into my eyes making us both laugh.

I couldn't help it.

The line was beyond cheesy.

"Cut! What are you both doing? Laughing is not in this scene! Timothy what are you doing!" she yelled, getting distracted by one of the stage boys as she went back stage.

"Ten bucks says she loses some hair by the time this is over," Nick said and I smirked.

"Twenty says she's bald," I responded making him laugh.

"I never really took myself for an actor. I'm not very good at it," he said and I shook my head.

"No you're fine. You just need some practice," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. You think you could help me practice some time. Maybe grab a coffee and go over lines? My treat," he inquired and I paused.

Billy never told me exactly what happened between him Lulu, and Nick.

I knew Billy and Lulu dated but, then one day they weren't and now Nick was with Lulu.

Billy and Nick seemed friendly enough but, I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it.

Just then Ms. Clark came out.

"Open the curtain," she exclaimed and they did.

I felt my heart sink as the curtains opened.

There sat Billy and Jane.

_Of course. _

"Billy dear, can you go fetch some mics from the back," Ms. Clark said sweetly.

"Yeah Ms Clark, one minute," Billy responded not even bothering to look my way.

I locked eyes with Jane for a second before she dropped her eyes and ran off.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised he told her what I said.

I looked back at Nick with jealousy flaring inside me.

"Coffee sound great. How about today?" I said, done worrying about how Billy felt.

He obviously didn't care how I felt.

% $%^$^#%^ $%!%!

**(Billy POV) **

After the rehearsal was over I went to find Zoe.

I saw her face when she saw Jane sitting next to me but, what was I supposed to do?

Cut Jane out of my life?

No, that was impossible.

Well...at least I hoped it was impossible.

"Hey Zo, you ready to go?" I asked walking up behind her.

She was talking to Nick.

They seemed to be laughing but, it stopped once I approached.

She didn't seem to be mad but, girls were weird like that.

"Actually Fadden is giving me a ride home," she responded coldly.

Whelp there it was.

She was definitely mad.

"Zoe-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said walking away.

Nick looked between us awkwardly before following.

"See ya tomorrow," I muttered to myself.

Oh yeah she was most definitely mad.

**#$%&&#%&#%^ #$^$%*%^ &#&*%#^**

**Alright so I'm writing the next chapter tonight I think. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow if I'm done. If not definitely Monday. Reviews and suggestion box is open! Much Love!**


	4. More Than One Side of the Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Greetings! Not much to say except stay awesome! Enjoy!**

**More Than One Side of the Story**

"What?" Zoe laughed out loud as her and Nick walked along the street, coffee in hand.

"Hey, I was a damn good pea," Nick said in a serious voice and then smiled at the look on Zoe's face.

"So you're telling me the only experience you have with plays is the role of a pea when you were six? No wonder you need so much practice," she said jokingly and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm not all that great."

They both got into Nick's car.

They had been walking for about forty minutes or so, just talking.

"So...do you mind me asking what happened between you, Billy, and Lulu," Zoe said and the smiles faded.

"Billy didn't tell you?" he said, guilt clouding his features.

"Not really. He doesn't really talk about it but, then he doesn't seem to be mad about it. He just doesn't like lulu very much but, I'm not so sure he feels the same about you," she said feeling awkward now that she asked.

"Well...it's more what happened between me, Billy, Lulu, and...Jane," he said slowly and Zoe looked up at him.

"So you and Jane..."

"Yeah and I did a great job at screwing that up," he said running his hand threw his hair.

"What happened?" Zoe asked hesitantly.

"Well you know that camping trip that happened earlier in the year?"

Zoe nodded.

"Me and Jane were supposed to go together to spend more time together and what not. Well she ended up backing out at the last moment for her internship. She spends like all her time there and she had been flaking a lot so I was kind of hurt. That job comes second place right after Billy I guess," Nick said starting the car and driving.

Zoe just stayed quiet.

"Lulu and Billy were having issues of their own because Lulu felt like Billy was constantly choosing Jane over her...which was probably entirely true," he went on and Zoe felt her body cringe.

Jane was a good chunk of Billy's life and it wasn't encouraging to hear that Lulu felt the same way she did.

At least...she was starting to feel that way.

"Anyway, Ben told this really lame scary story during the camp fire. We wanted to avoid another so we played a game. There was this ridiculous question. It was really a joke but, Lulu seemed to take it pretty seriously. It was who would you save in a sinking canoe. Lulu asked Billy who would he save, her or Jane. He paused and she got upset. They got into this fight and Lulu asked him to choose between her and Jane."

"And he choose Jane," Zoe concluded out loud.

"Yeah of course. It wasn't much of a shocker and after she told me about it I couldn't help know for a fact that she would pick Billy over me in a heartbeat. I decided to call her because...I don't know. I felt bad judging her and I hadn't even talked to her about it. When I did some other girl picked up the phone. She said she was dancing with some guy."

Nick could feel himself reliving the night over again.

Zoe just stared at him, sympathy filling her up.

"I was upset. Lulu was there. We bonded over the same problem in our relationship...being second best. Next thing I knew we kissed. Billy saw, told Jane, and me and Lulu were left in the dust. I guess we all screwed up in some ways. It ended up that she went to a party for her internship. She didn't even want to be there."

"Yeah, Billy and Jane put each other before us but, we still shouldn't have done what we did. It's not like they were out to hurt us. They're just best friends and there doesn't seem a way to break a friendship like theirs," he finished and Zoe took a breath.

"I know what you mean," Zoe said looking at her hands as she fiddled her thumbs.

"I'm getting the feeling you're having similar issues," he said and she nodded.

"It just feels like he really doesn't know how to be without Jane. I'm not asking him to choose. I just..."

"Want to know you matter enough for him to make a change in something that makes you uncomfortable," Nick finished.

"Exactly," Zoe sighed.

They pulled up to her house.

"Well...thanks for the coffee and the talk," she said and he nodded.

"Anytime. We should do it again sometime," Nick said with a small smile.

"Yeah we should," Zoe said returning it.

Zoe got out and closed the door.

"Hey Nick," she said sticking her head partially in the window.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you ever..." she started but, he answered before she could finish.

"I think about her every day," he said but, not sadly, more regretful than anything.

Zoe turned and walked up the stairs wondering what was so great about Jane Quimby.

**!$ #$~ $!#%^# !#~!%#^%~ $!#%^ $**

**So this Nick/Zoe interaction was supposed to be a small section in this chapter but I guess my mind and fingers had a different idea in mind lol Tell me what you think. Next Chapter coming Soon. (Within the next day or two)**


	5. The Wrong Moments With the Wrong People

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I'm aware I just posted a chapter but, I was SO inspired once I watched the clips for Tuesday's episode! So I decided to weave the clips into my story. So the first part is a clip but, in Eli's POV because I love him so freakin much! I love Billy and Jane more but, I must admit it will break my heart when Eli and Jane don't work out. (Which they won't of course because Jilly is in the future) I am doing my best to finish before tuesday's episode so that I'm not influenced by the episode as a whole so look out for quite a few more tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**The Wrong Moments With the Wrong People **

**(Eli POV)**

"You look like someone who doesn't have plans tomorrow night," I said swinging in step with Jane as she enters Donovan Decker.

"That's...kinda insulting," Jane said slowly looking at me confused and my eyes closed in embarrassment.

_I just started and I'm already messing this up._

"Yeah that came out wrong, sorry," I said wishing I could crawl into a corner at that moment.

"You're forgiven and also correct. I do not have plans," she said smiling and continuing her advances to her desk.

"Well would you like to?" I answered stepping in front of her and stopping.

"Because I just made dinner reservations for our first date," I continued leaning against the stair railing but. still feeling really lame.

"You did?" she said giving me that smile of hers.

I felt like a 15 year old boy again, feeling myself get nervous but, trying not to show it.

"Yeah, I thought Gray's out of town so why not take a chance. What do you say?" I got out in one peice.

All I could do is pray she didn't say no.

"Risk taker, I like it. I'm in," she said and I exhaled, finally.

"Good," I said and then started up the stairs but, then stopped her.

"Oh and...where something nice," I said and immediately wanted to slap myself once more.

"Again, kinda insulting," she said but, I can tell she didn't mind my awkwardness.

"Sorry, you always look nice," I corrected myself.

"It's just that we're going to La Petite BoDelay," I said trying to defend my comment.

"Wow that's fancy. How did you get us in there," she said placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm a very important person," I said seriously.

"Oh-"

"And my buddy works in the kitchen," I finished smiling.

"Sounds like fun," she said smiling back.

I went up the stairs and no one could wipe away the smile plastered on my face.

#%!$! ^T%!$~ %#~ #$~ %

**(Billy's POV)**

I walked into Jane's room and closed the door behind me.

"Janey?" I said as I looked at all the clothes strewed across the ground.

"I'm in here!" she yelled from her closet.

"Hurry up we gotta go-"

My words were caught in my throat when she stepped out of the closet.

Her gold and white dress shined as she smiled at me.

She was...beautiful.

"So...what do you think," she asked twirling around in a circle.

There weren't enough words to describe how great she looked.

"You look amazing," I finally said shakily.

"Really?" she said unsure of herself as always.

I had no idea why.

"Yeah," I said sincerely, meaning it completely.

"New Dress?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Yes I have been working on it for weeks and now I finally have the perfect place to wear it," she said as she primped in the mirror, looking for flaws in her handiwork.

I gave a laugh.

"Just a little fancy for the halls of white marsh high don't you think?"

"No silly. I uh...have a date tonight," she said slowly and I looked up and then down at my hands.

Not sure why but, it sort of bothered me.

"Oh...So...that Eli guy must of finally asked you out," I said looking up at her.

"Yeah and he's taking me to like one of the fanciest restaurants in new york so I just really hope he will," she said nervously.

I tried to hide my disdain because I knew how sensitive Jane was.

It mattered to her what I thought, just like it mattered to me what she thought.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he will," I said and she smiled shyly.

"How could he not. You're amazing," I went on and she smiled even wider.

"Thanks," she said turning back to the mirror.

"So...did you get to talk to Zoe yesterday?" she asked and I sighed heavily.

"Yeah for like two seconds before she got a ride from Nick Faddon," I said and Jane turned around.

"I wasn't aware her and Nick were friends," she said sitting next to me.

"Me neither but, I think she was just upset about earlier during rehearsal," I said shrugging it off.

There was only so much I could do and I would talk to her but, I thought it'd be best to let her cool off and think about how ridiculous she was being.

"You mean...when we were talking," Jane said looking away and I could tell she felt bad.

"Jane it's not your fault," I reasoned.

"Yes it is. At least partly. Can I do anything? Maybe talk to her?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that would make it worse. You have nothing to feel bad about. This is my problem not yours. We should probably get going," I said standing.

"Yeah ok but, please tell me if I can help. I feel horrible," she said standing as well.

Her face was scrunched up in that way she did when she was thinking of a way to make everything better.

That was Jane, the problem solver.

I just prayed she didn't try to problem solve anything when it came to Zoe.

"Don't. I'm still not even sure what the problem is. It's like she thinks I would cheat on her or something," I said laughing and Jane motioned for me to help her with the dress.

I grabbed the zipper but, it was stuck.

"Yeah, I mean. If we wanted to be together why wouldn't we just be together," Jane joked along smiling.

I pulled and pulled but, it had a piece of thread stuck in it.

"We've been friends for years. What does she think there are suddenly these deep unknown feelings between us all of a sudden," she said and the zipper finally gave in coming down.

She looked back at me and I stared back.

"That...would be...crazy," I said slowly not breaking eye contact.

My hands were still on her undone zipper but, I couldn't move.

Her big brown eyes stared up at me and I couldn't think straight.

Our faces were just inches apart and I found myself with a deep desire to kiss her, not that I would.

I was with Zoe and I was most definitely not a cheater, even if it was Jane.

"Jane! Hurry up before you guys are late!" Ben yelled from the living room, probably on his way out.

Jane turned and fled to her closet as quick as light.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled and I just stood there in shock at the feeling that stirred inside me at that very moment.

**^# $^! #% !^$^!$~ &$ ^^#! %^#&**

**Ok so I wrote this chapter and then read it over. I ended up changing the last ten sentences like twenty times. I've gotten a feel for who Billy is and no matter how I wrote it I couldn't see him cheating...hmm Tell me what you think! Update coming soon!**


	6. Unexpected Alliances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hello Readers! Here's the Next Chapter! Hope you like! Enjoy! **

**Unexpected Alliances**

**(Jane's POV) **

What was wrong with me?

Here I was sitting in second period thinking of, none other than, Billy.

I thought he was going to kiss me when he helped me with dress.

But I knew better than that.

He would never do something like that to Zoe.

Not that I wanted him to...oh God I might have wanted him to...no no no..I was going out with Eli and I'm going to have a great time.

"Jane...Jane...hey Jane," a voice said making me snap back to reality.

I looked up to see Nick looking at me in confusion.

"The bell just rang," he said and I looked around to see an empty class.

"Uh...thanks," I said rising and grabbing my things.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered giving him a smile and then shooting out the door.

"I'm just great..." I muttered to myself sighing deeply as I turned the corner and leaned against a locker.

^^#$%#%&^%$&%&$& $&&# & ^%*#* ^%&*^$%

**(General POV) **

Billy approached Zoe slowly.

She sat on a bench looking through her science book.

"Hey..." Billy said sitting down.

Zoe looked up but, said nothing.

"Look, I like you. I like you alot and I really think it's way too early to even think about ending this. I know Jane makes you uncomfortable and I'm sorry but, she's my best friend and I can't just block her out. But...I am willing to make a change. We can set some ground rules and I've already spoken to her and she's willing to do anything to make sure we can work so..." Billy finished out of breath.

Zoe just stared at him for a moment.

"Ok."

That was all she said which left Billy speechless.

"Ok?" he repeated questioningly.

"Yes ok," she said smiling and he let out a breath.

"Ok," he said in relief.

"I gotta go grab something from my locker before lunch is over." Billy said smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek and headed off.

Zoe looked up when he was a good distance away.

She sighed in confusion.

She wasn't sure whether or not she should stay with Billy and give him a chance to prove that Lulu and Nick were wrong or get out while she could before she got her heart broken.

"Hey," Nick said sitting down next to her.

"Hey yourself," she said looking up from her session in her thoughts.

"What's on your mind? You look like you're thinking pretty hard," he said with all his attention on her.

She never would of guessed last week that she would now be friends with Nick Faddon.

"Nothing...I just...nothing," Zoe said not wanting to push all her problems on him.

"Come on. I can keep a secret I promise," he said and she couldn't help but smile.

He had such a "golden boy" look about him and he couldn't even help it.

"It's...Billy. Remember how we were talking yesterday what happened with you guys. I just can't help but, feel like I'm never going to measure up to who Jane is in his life. I don't even know why I'm stressing about it because I am so not the clingy, insecure, over analyzing type but, I see the way he is around her. It could just be friendship but, it could just as easily be something else and I am not up for having a butchered heart," Zoe said stress all over her face.

"Butchered heart?"

Zoe shook her head at Nick's rose eyebrows.

"I mean I don't love him or anything but...I can see it happening. He makes it so easy. If he loves Jane then that's great for them but, I'd rather not get trampled in his race towards her, you know."

"Yeah I know. Look...I can't tell you what to do but, I can tell you that Billy is a great guy. My first thought is to say give him a chance but, I also think life is way to short to waste it on someone who's pinning after someone else. Talk to him and let him give you the answers you're looking for. If they aren't the answers you want to hear than move on. Actions speak louder than words," Nick said and Zoe looked at him.

"You think you're going to take your own advice?" she said.

It took a moment for the confusion to fade away before her comment connected with him.

"Jane has made it pretty clear she's not interested in me anymore."

"Have you asked her lately?"

Nick laughed.

"I don't have to. That ship has sailed. I don't really think it was meant to be," Nick said in acceptance.

"Well that sucks," Zoe said and Nick laughed at her clear sensitivity.

"For Jane that is cause you're a great guy," she said and he smiled up at her.

The bell rang.

"Lets get to class Mendez," Nick said grabbing her book.

"After you Faddon."

**$ #%!#^!%~ $%^%#!~ #~ $!#^!%~ %!% $~ %%^!%~$^! %#%R~$~**

**Alright! I was suddenly inspired enough to create a way to end this! It will be finished today if I can help it! My goal is to finish before tonight's episode so wish me Luck :) I so got this!**


	7. Denial is A Dangerous Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did **

**Alright! On to the next one! Enjoy! **

**Denial is A Dangerous Thing**

**(Billy's POV)**

Jane...she was who I'd usually talked to in times like this but, I couldn't because this time she was the crisis.

I just don't understand anything anymore.

I had been sitting in class going over the events of the last few months in my head and I had come to a conclusion.

Jane was my best friend and I was never going to jeopardize that.

The fashion show was a minor lapse in judgement.

The thoughts that clouded my mind when in juvy were the need for human contact.

This morning was me temporary losing my mind.

Zoe was my girlfriend.

I was going to hang out with her tonight, Jane would go on her date, and all would be back to normal.

My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

_Hey wanna hang out after school grab a bite_

_- Zoe_

See, this was a sign.

This is where normal begins again.

_Yeah definitely :)_

_-Billy _

$ $~~ $!$~ # !#%~ $%#!% ~$#!

**(Jane's POV)**

I looked myself in the mirror and took a deep slow agonizing breath.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

I could feel it.

I put on my bright red lipstick and then looked myself over.

I grabbed my purse and headed out my door, head up, and all thoughts of my best friend tucked safely in my closet next to my favorite pair of shoes.

#% $~$~ %~~$!~%!%^ #%&

**(General POV)**

"So what are you in the mood for?" Billy said as he walked to the car with Zoe.

They got in.

"I don't know. Maybe Thai?" she said and he smiled in agreement.

"Thai it is," he said and then started the car.

"So...what exactly did you say to Jane when you talked?" Zoe asked deciding to take Nick's advice and just go for it.

"Uh nothing really. I told her what was going on and she felt horrible. She said she'd help in any way she could. And I understand where you're coming from and I completely respect your feelings," Billy said glancing over to his right.

"But I didn't really expect anything less. Jane's awesome. You just have to get to know each other a little better," Billy continued and Zoe felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"Yeah...we should. Is she...seeing anyone at the moment?" Zoe asked hesitantly and Billy shifted in his seat.

"She's actually out on a date right now," he said tight lipped but, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Oh," Zoe said perking up a bit at that new information.

"We should double date sometime," Zoe said and Billy almost laughed at how disastrous that would be.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not? You just said we should get to know each other better."

"You should, just not on a double date."

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be a good idea?"

"Why not?"

Billy didn't like this conversation.

Part of him knew they couldn't double date with Jane and Eli because of the obvious, Eli thought Jane was in her twenties, but, he knew the truth.

"Because he's...older and I doubt he'd want to hang out with us," he said trying to be honest without giving any of Jane's secrets away.

"Well it couldn't hurt to ask," Zoe said her voice getting higher in irritation.

"Why do you want this to happen so bad?"

"Why do you not want this to happen so bad?"

Zoe was asking the questions and so not getting the answers she wanted.

"When did this turn into an interrogation?"

"Why don't you just admit you have feelings for Jane?"

The car went completely silent, even their breathing stopped.

Billy pulled over the curb and stopped the car.

"So we're back to this again?" Billy said looking at Zoe.

"We never got off of this Billy!"

"What do you want me to tell you! You keep poking at this insane notion and I keep shooting it down telling you it's crazy! I don't have feelings for Jane and I don't know how to get that fact in your head!"

They were both steaming and practically yelling at each other.

Zoe gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Right, whatever you say Billy Nutter. You're clearly an expert on your own warped feelings," she said done with this conversation.

"Zoe, I am with you! I want to be with you! If I wanted to be with Jane why would I be wasting my time with this relationship at all!" Billy exclaimed out and Zoe sat back in the seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm suddenly not all that hungry," Zoe said looking out the window.

Billy looked at her with his mouth wide open, not having anything else to say.

^ %!% #^~ ^$! #^$^! % #&#! %$

"Wow either I'm a really bad date or you really don't want to be here," Eli said looking across the table at Jane.

They had been at the restaurant for about an hour and Jane was in her own world.

"What?" she answered lost.

"It's just...you're great company but, it seems to me that you don't really want to be on this date," Eli said and Jane shook her head.

"Of course I do. What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters you have barely touched your food and you've been zoning out all night," Eli said leaning back in his chair.

Jane sighed, not able to lie.

"I'm sorry Eli. I just...I don't know. It's been a long day," she said looking at her plate.

"Tell me about it. Or should I say tell me about him," Eli said knowingly and Jane groaned internally at how transparent she was.

"I am the worst date ever," Jane said feeling horrible.

Eli laughed.

"No you're not. You're just human. This was just a date, no pressure. No harm done. We can just as easily make this a dinner between friends. So tell me about this guy who has obviously completely out shined me," Eli said and Jane smiled at how amazing Eli was.

Some girl was going to be very lucky to have him one day.

"His name is Billy," Jane finally got out.

"Ah Billy," Eli said leaning onto the table, elbows on the table.

"We grew up together. He's my best friend but, lately...things has just been weird," she said and Eli nodded.

"So you have yourself a little Dawson's Creek story going on here," he said smiling and she laughed.

"I'm just really confused and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I can't. I can't risk ruining our friendship and not to mention he has a girlfriend."

"Hmm," Eli said as if he was searching for the right words."

"Jane you're a beautiful, strong, independent, and charismatic woman who has been shocking the hell out of me on a daily basis since I met you," he said looking her in the eyes.

She smiled in embarrassment.

"I can not imagine having you in my life for almost two decades without falling irrevocably in love with you. So I can't possibly see why any guy would be immune to such a thing either," he said and she looked up at him.

"Tell him because if he doesn't see what a catch you are he's an idiot and I'm only a phone call away," he said smiling and she smiled back widely.

"How is it you're such a good guy Eli," Jane stated and his smile grew.

"What can I say. I was born this way," he said jokingly and she laughed, needing all the laughter she could get.

After getting there check they walked outside.

Jane paused as they advanced to Eli's car.

"Eli I think I'll take a taxi. I'd like to go for a walk," she said and Eli looked unsure.

"I'll be fine. This is a decent neighborhood and I won't walk too far," she said and he agreed not quite liking the idea of her walking around at night.

"Alright but, be careful," he said.

He reached for his wallet.

"I'm fine. I got it covered," she said and he sighed.

She hugged him.

"Thank you Eli. You're going to make some girl very lucky one day."

"That's what my mom tells me," he said smiling and backing away towards his car.

**#! $!#% %$~ $%#%~ $%#%~$ %T ~~**

**I think this is one chapter from being over! Almost there! Tell me what you think ;)**


	8. It's Always Been You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Jane By Design but, if I did let me just say: It would be kick ass! lol**

**Hello! I would like to say thank you for all of your awesomeness and for sticking with me for the past week! This is it! Story Completed and it's all because of you guys otherwise I wouldn't have wrote it so quickly! Enjoy!**

**It's Always Been You **

**(Billy's POV)**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, not sure what to do.

Zoe was on full attack mood tonight and I couldn't do anything about it.

Was Jane and I's relationship that intimidating because this was now the second time it has become a problem.

But, when it really came down to it she had a point.

I had to face the fact that maybe everyone wasn't crazy.

Maybe I was just too much in denial to face the fact that I was in love with my best friend.

It hurt a little just saying it in my head, knowing she was out with an older, very successful guy.

I had to talk to Zoe because I at least owed her that.

I needed to make it clear how much I did care about her.

She just wasn't...Jane.

He got up, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

#%! % ^!%!#^!#%! #%^

**(General POV) **

Zoe sat on her front porch in silence.

She wasn't in the greatest mood after her and Billy's fight.

She got home and crawled into bed, blocking out the world.

Her dads were out of town so she was alone.

She wanted company so she called the first person that came to mind, Nick.

"Hey," Nick said walking up and sitting next to her.

"Hey," she responded quietly.

"You didn't sound so great on the phone. Are you ok?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Not really. Me and Billy got in this huge fight," Zoe said looking down at the cement ground.

"About Jane?"

"Of course, what else? I just don't understand. Even you fell for her. She clearly has something I just lack and it's not just Billy. Every time I like a guy he...never chooses me. I'm clearly not worth all that much," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Then they aren't the right guys. Zoe you're amazing. The first time I saw you on that stage your were breath taking. You're beautiful and funny and smart and any guy who has a brain in his head would pick you."

Nick reached out and tipped up her chin so that she could look at him.

"I know I would," he said and a tear fell.

He wiped off the tear with his thumb before leaning in.

She leaned in too and before they knew it their lips were touching.

"Wow," a voice said from in front of them.

They both broke apart to find Billy standing there.

"And that's twice Faddon. What are you going for some type of record or something?" Billy said staring at the two.

"Billy..." Zoe started but, he shook his head.

Nick didn't know what to say as he stared anywhere but, at Billy.

"I guess when you were hounding me about Jane I should have been hounding you about Faddon because clearly you had way more to hide than me," Billy said backing away.

"Have a nice night you two," Billy called over his shoulder.

^#&*^**#&W$%(^*(*%#^&*^%&)&(

**(Jane POV)**

I walked down the street lost in my own thoughts.

Maybe Eli was right.

Maybe I should just tell him.

I could tell him anything.

Why should this be any different.

As it ran threw my mind I couldn't think of any good way to say it.

'Hey Billy how'd your date with Zoe go? Oh by the way I'm completely in love with you.'

No, I couldn't do it.

I stopped walking to get my phone so I could call a cab before it got too late.

I reached around and then realized...I forgot my wallet.

I hadn't even bothered looking in my purse before I walked out the door.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself, wishing I had taken Eli up on his offer to buy my way home.

I picked up the phone to call Eli but, then realized he didn't get his new phone until Monday.

My finger dragged down my contact list until it got to Billy's name.

I paused but, then found myself pressing it, knowing he was the first person I always called at times like this.

%#% %#^%! R #$^ $^!#%!%

**(General POV)**

Billy laughed once he pulled out of Zoe's driveway.

Life was a bitch and Nick Faddon seemed to love kissing his girlfriends.

His phone went off and he put it on speaker. (Don't talk and drive people!)

"Hello."

"Uh Billy, I hope I'm not interrupting anything but, I'm kinda stuck and need a ride," Jane's voice rang threw the phone.

Billy smiled at the irony.

"Tell me where you are."

She told him the address and he went straight over.

When he got there she was sitting on a bus bench.

"Nutter express at your service," he said as she got in the car.

"Thanks," she said giving him a small smile.

"So may I ask how you went from a date in a five star restaurant to a bus bench?" Billy said ready to bash this Eli's face in.

"Well I wanted to take a walk so I told Eli I'd take a cab. Then I realized I left my wallet at home," she said and he was forced to smile realizing it was just Jane being Jane.

"So I don't have to punch his face in?"

"No Billy, you don't have to punch anyone's face in," Jane said smiling at her one man bodyguard.

"So how did your date go?" Jane asked.

Billy laughed.

He told her the story, making sure to leave out certain inner thoughts.

"So I'm officially never talking to Nick Faddon again," Jane said in shock.

They pulled up to her house.

"Don't stop on my account," Billy said smiling.

"You don't seem too broken up about it."

He looked over at her.

"Cause I'm not."

The car went silent.

"You want to come in? Watch a movie?" she asked and he nodded getting out as well.

They got in and plopped on the couch after sticking in a random movie.

They ended up watching _When Harry Met Sally_.

They sat in silence for most of the movie, leaning into each other as usual both aware of how ironic the movie was.

"Billy," Jane said.

"Yeah Janey," he said.

"Do you think guys and girls can just be friends," she asked and he stiffened.

"Uh yeah sure. I mean...we're friends," he said slowly trying not to be so aware of her proximity.

"But, do you think that we can stay friends," she asked knowing she was opening a can of worms.

"Do you want to stay friends?" Billy said turning his head towards her.

"Do you want to stay friends?" she said reversing the question, daring to look him in the eyes.

They stared at one another for a moment.

Yes," Billy finally said and Jane looked down in disappointment.

She took that as his way of saying he didn't feel the same way.

But suddenly she was filled with so much courage and decided to tell him anyway.

If they were going to be friends they had to be completely honest with each other.

She turned her head to speak when she was caught off guard by Billy's lips on hers.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and a total surprise.

When they pulled away Jane was silent.

All she could do was look him in the eyes, searching for an answer.

"Yeah I would like to stay friends. You'll always be my friend but, who says you can't be in love with your best friend."

She was stunned to tears and he smiled.

"Billy I..."

She reached out and threw her arms around him.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I know Janey." he said kissing the side of her head.

"I've always known. It's always been you," he said lovingly.

"Promise me one thing," Billy said and Jane backed up just enough to see his face.

"Anything."

"When we get in our first big fight please don't go and kiss Nick Faddon," he said jokingly and she laughed.

"Been there, done that. Trust me, it's not all that great," she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"This is a much better use of my time," she said making him smile.

He pulled her closed and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

And they stayed that way, wrapped in each others arms, holding onto the one thing in the world neither of them could ever imagine letting go.

**% $^#&%*%&(*^)^*()$^*$&(%&)((**

**And Finished! Now it is time for me to pull up Jane By Design so I can watch it online lol Hope you like the ending and once again thank you for being amazing support and the best readers anyone could ask for! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Much love! **


End file.
